


What Do Time Lords Dream About? 中文翻译

by estelzxr



Series: 10/11 Drabbles 中文翻译 [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Self-cest, Some Plot, Timey-Wimey
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelzxr/pseuds/estelzxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>十侵入了十一的梦</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do Time Lords Dream About? 中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Do Time Lords Dream About?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493461) by [lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion). 



> 作者的话：这是我的第一篇神秘博士同人，求轻拍。我打算写更多的短篇，现在也在写一篇多角色同人。希望你们喜欢~  
> 译者的话：译者英语渣，意译，求捉虫~另：再次感谢二次元基友ST的校改，没有你的帮助我无法走到这一步，希望你有一天能够看到~

有时他会在博士的梦中出现，穿着他的长外套和沙滩鞋，挂着那个令人无法抗拒的笑容。而这一切都令十一的心因为渴望而发痛。  
有一个同伴曾经问博士，时间领主是否会做梦，而他回答“每一个夜晚”。  
在他们的巧遇之后，十一一直试图回想起他作为十时是怎么样的。他认为若是还能记住，他与过去的自己就会更亲近。  
可惜他从来不能记住每一件事。关于十的记忆在他脑海中疾速掠过，只留下模糊的残影。他开始怀疑他注定永远无法拥有这些记忆。  
正当他飞速思考思考的时候，他听到有人在敲TARDIS的门。  
十一不禁皱起眉头，过去打开了门。  
当他看到门外的男人竟是他过去一年朝思暮想的人时，他双膝发软，不由自主地靠在了门上。  
“在你说话之前，请注意我不在乎宇宙是否会因为我在这里而爆炸，我只是不想再一次丢下你了。”十率先声明，激情从他灼热的眼神中溢出。  
十一伸手握住十的手喃喃自语：“我也不想你走”（And I don’t want you to go）  
他拉起十的手，十则在拥吻十一之前走进了TARDIS。  
“我不记得曾是你时的事了。”十一贴着更年轻的自己的嘴唇咕哝道。  
“没关系，我们可以再创造些新的记忆。”十低声安慰着，然后他们又开始接吻。


End file.
